


Making Moments Last

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [25]
Category: Free!
Genre: Casual Dates, College, College Applications, Dates, Emotional Support, Emotions, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Excitement, Hangouts, Hindisght, Love, M/M, Memories, Midsummer, Mutual Support, Relaxation, Relaxing, Summer, The Little Things, Writemas, downtime, foresight, living in the moment, summertime, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: A weekend where they had time to themselves was something that Rei and Nagisa hadn’t seen in such a long time. So, of course, they spent it how any other couple would; together.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Kudos: 7





	Making Moments Last

A weekend where they had time to themselves was something that Rei and Nagisa hadn’t seen in such a long time. So, of course, they spent it how any other couple would; together.

The pair found themselves sat together on a field, where people went to walk their dogs. An ice cream van was rolling by, but neither felt a craving for something sweet, instead, they laid back against a bed of grass, sending the seeds of dandelion clocks that were once beneath them, up into the skies to begin anew.

Nagisa watched the seeds scatter until they were out of sight, and covered his eyes with his forearm. He was wearing a peach coloured t-shirt and shorts, while Rei was wearing a blue button down and trousers. The taller of the two had his eyes trained on the clouds above, inhaling the smell of the freshly mown grass.

They’d been together, walking around the space for hours, talking about their plans for the upcoming training camp, and how they needed to start making arrangements for visits to Tokyo for university inset days. They needed to start paying colleges visits, after all, how were they to know whether the school was good until they were there.

That was going to be expensive, but they didn’t need to dwell on that yet. The day was lazily dragging toward the close. Sunset was reaching its arms in the air and preparing to settle down to rest beneath the horizon.

But regardless of the colour of the sky, and the slight dip in midsummer warmth, the breeze was light, but sent the scent toward their noses as Nagisa reached for his boyfriend’s hand.

“Rei-chan, I’m going to miss this.”

“Miss lying about and doing nothing?”

“Kinda, yeah. Once you’re off at college we won’t have time just to be together and do nothing. It’ll be date, date, date, and as much as those are fun, this is nice too.”

“Nagisa-kun, please don’t short-guess your abilities, you’re going to get accepted for that photography course. Remember, Gou-san and I spent hours helping you with your portfolio.”

“But still! That portfolio was two weeks of panic and crying because I didn’t know what I wanted to do until I did. You’ve known what you wanted for so long.”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, sitting up, smiling at his boyfriend, “Please, don’t underestimate yourself. You’ll get in.”

Nagisa sighed to himself, sitting up too. He began to pick blades of grass and tie them together. He hummed along to the tune of birdsong and children playing around them. The future ahead of them really was uncertain, but what was definite, in the here and now, was that the couple had time. They needed to utilise time, they couldn’t afford to waste it anymore.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa said, shooting a glance at his boyfriend.

“Yes?” Rei said, looking up from his own woven chain of knotted grass. Nagisa reached over toward him and leaned up, settling on his knees and draping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. He kissed him gently, drawing out every second that their lips were together. Their eyes closed, wanting to hold on to the feeling between them.

When they came apart, Rei chased Nagisa’s lips, his eyes still closed. The boys blushed, but didn’t hesitate to lean back into the other’s contact, fingers knotting in each other’s hair. If life was merely moments, then that was one that they needed to draw out.

“I love you, Rei-chan.”

“I love you too, Nagisa-kun.”


End file.
